


sospeita

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima comeza a notar algún cambio na Tendou, como el mesmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sospeita

Mentres Tendou Ushijima e comeu sorbete, eles conversaron e andou. Eles pasaron un bo tempo, mesmo para Ushijima. - Non vaia cos outros. - É estraño, porque xeralmente para fóra toda a terceiros, en tales casos, mesmo algúns segundo ou Goshiki. Todo parecía tranquila para eles, de feito, non había nada que podería arruinar as cousas simplemente continuou falando. Eu non quería cortar calquera cousa, por que? Por que?  
Era un leve sorriso escoitando esa frase.  
\- Nope ... - El simplemente respondeu. - Hai moito tempo non deixar-nos en paz, Wakatoshi. É excelente, sabe? pasar tempo con vostede, eu adoro iso. Vostede é o meu mellor amigo, iso e moito máis.  
-... - El entreabriu os beizos para falar, pero nada saíu. Ushijima tamén gusta de pasar tempo con el, moito. Asegurese e Grazas. El supiró e de novo tocou a cabeza do neno, tocando simple coa palma da súa man. - Grazas. - Fixo unha pequena pausa, antes de sorrir. - Tamén é o meu mellor amigo. - Tendou comezou a rir nerviosamente. Non entendeu, nin a razón para estas palabras en movemento. -'re encantador. - Ela rematou con esas palabras, eo seu ton bastante serio. Que broma?  
\- Pero o que está dicindo, Wakatoshi-kun? Vostede é incrible raro. - El riu de novo mostrando algún nerviosismo na súa voz, como se nin sequera sei que dicir sobre máis que mostra un pequeno sorriso.  
El lentamente comezou a andar, ata que se sentou nun banco cómodo, invitando tamén Tendo.  
El mirou para o chan como caendo con crema completa naturalidade xeo foi orde.  
\- Eu teño intencións que aprende a nadar, Wakkun ~ - rompeu o xeo, como el xogou o xeo derreteu, pensei que era mellor facer as cousas ben, e non moitas voltas.


End file.
